Old Continent
The Old Continent is where most of our campaigns take place. The continent is approximately 2000 miles long in both east-west and north-south directions. Its climate ranges from the frozen tundras of Norskjell to the scorsching heat of the Waste. Error creating thumbnail: Invalid thumbnail parameters Major Realms The Old Continent is home to a number of realms but only some of them are large enough to project their power beyond their borders. Error creating thumbnail: Invalid thumbnail parameters Minthras Imperium The single greatest realm of the land; its power reaches all corners of the continent. For details see here. Kingdom of Rubia A medium sized feudal kingdom of humans; this is where most adventures of The Faultless Arrow take place. For details see here. Kingdom of Cascadia A kingdom of dwarves in the Cascadian Mountains, somewhat isolated by the harsh terrain. For details see here. The Free Cities A loose alliance of merchant city states both elven and human, it is one of the richest regions in the continent. For details see here. Kingdom of Nordterra A human kingdom famous for its cold climate and hardy people. For details see here. Azure Federation A coalition of elven city states, often referred to as the Federation. The people of the Federation are perhaps most in harmony with Nature: Most of the land is covered by pristine forests. The coastal cities of the federation are busy trading centers, generating a great amount of wealth. Kingdom of Btharmaz The dwarves of Btharmaz are the rulers of the Silkstone Mountains. They have access to a number of unique ore veins. The expert craftsmen of Btharmaz use these to forge high quality goods which are exchanged for grain and other necessities with traders from the Imperium and the Federation. They have a rather hostile relation with the Imperium due to the imperial subjugation of their brethren in Dorahl. The leadership of Btharmaz fears that the Imperium covets their riches and will invade their lands next. Alikar Kingdom A human kingdom in the Eastern Waste, located mostly along the flood plains of the River Pigris. Home to a number of unique minerals and dyes, they export a large amount of luxuries to the Imperium. Menkhazi Principality A small realm ruled by the Menkhazi dynasty (the ruling patriarch distributes the titles among the family members). The Principality is famously lawless, the Menkhazi spend most of their time taking bribes and leeching off the locals. If one wishes to disappear the Principality is the place to do that. Republic of Erdanor Formerly a human kingdom but after the Great Famine in A.I. 11. the local peasants rose up and toppled the monarchy. The lands and wealth of the nobles was confiscated and redistributed among the common folk. Since then the Republic has been ruled by the Council of the People that comprises mostly of leaders of the revolution and their family members. Kingdom of Erdanor During the Great Famine in A.I. 11 the peasants of Erdanor rose up and toppled the monarchy. To prevent the return of the "Horrid Past" the revolutionaries attempted to execute entire royal dynasty but the nephew of the king managed to escape. He and the remaining nobles sailed to the east and reestablished a new kingdom on the mostly uninhabitad island of Wealdmire. Dawnwood and Duskwood The twin kingdoms of the fey: the Dawnwood is ruled by the friendly (and a bit annoying) seelie fey, while the Duskwood is ruled by their darker brethren the unseelie fey. Isle of Naga One of the few remnants of the once great naga civilization. The island actually comprises of several small principalities. The locals are very suspicious of outsiders (especially of non-nagas), visitors in general are not welcome and are often not heard of again. The Spur A small merchant republic at the westernmost edge of the continent. Although its strategic location would make it a prosperous trade hub, but the constant threat of wildlife and barbarians from the Jungle of Daggers makes everyday life too dangerous for most folks. Land of Cleavers (former) A confederacy of orc tribes that was conquered by the Imperium in A.I. 63. For details see Marwan Sultanate Small kingdom on the southern edge of the Waste. Due to its remote location it is mostly visited by merchants hoping to purchase exotic wares. Kingdom of Groteron A human kingdom occupying the eastern side of the Northern Plains. Margraviate of Selholt A petty kingdom on the northwestern edge of the continent, ruled with an iron fist by the local margrave. Notable Areas * [[ˈErdâr Balbîth|'ˈErdâr Balbîth']] * [[Bluestone Woods|'Bluestone Woods']] * Devil's Gate: The only passage through the Jagged Mountains, this treacherous route leads out of the great Waste into the Marvan Sultanate. * Dragon Cemetery: A desolate graveyard in the Waste, littered by the bones of dragons that died over millennia. It is unclear what urges sick and dying dragons to fly out here, some scholars speculate that they just wish to die in solitude. * Dragon Tail Islands * Eastern Waste: Unlike the great Waste in the west this land is not completely lifeless. A large number of nomads (of various races) live here who are known to attack travelers. It is rumored that under the dry rocks this land houses great riches, but so far no one has been able to exploit them. * Frostvall Forest * Greenstone Woods * Isle of Wraith: An accursed island, visited only by fools. * Isle of Harpies * Isle of the Forgotten * Jungle of Boas * Jungle of Daggers: "A place of misery filled with death and disease..." is how the first explorers described this thick jungle. Most of it is still unexplored due to the hostile wildlife and indigenous tribes. The few explorers that did return told of forgotten cities grown over by jungle, of barbaric people sacrificing to unknown gods and of great treasures of the past just waiting to be claimed. * Norskjell: There is little civilization this far up North. This vast, icy land is ruled by tribes of ogres, orcs and men, all living according to their own barbaric rules. * Stormfire Archipelago * The Great Barrier * The Waste: The name says it all: a giant sandy wasteland where nothing lives. * Weald of Obad-Hai * Wild Coast * Wisplight Mountains: These mountains are considered sacred by both the seelie and unseelie fey, outsiders are forbidden to enter. * Wywen Penisula Category:Geography